IPM Technologies will produce a formulation that will attract at least one active stage of a medically important tick to a toxic attractant/acaricide matrix in the laboratory, resulting in significant debilitation or death of the tick. The target species, blacklegged tick, transmits Lyme disease, two kinds of ehrlichiosis, and human babesiosis in the U.S. Tick assembly pheromones will be isolated from nymphs and adults and incorporated with an acaricide into a patented, EPA-registered bait matrix. IPMT will also screen activity of known or suspected tick assembly pheromone chemicals for candidate materials to be tested in the formulation matrix. Very low rates of insecticide will be required to achieve control as the pheromone will cause ticks to cluster at the site of the bait. Minimal toxicity enables bait application to areas of high human activity and sensitive ecosystems. During Phase II, the project will identify specific active chemicals, optimize the formulation, screen for activity against additional target vectors, establish field trials, engineer application technology and obtain EPA registration. This product shows great commercial potential due to the civilian and military medical importance of tick-borne disease and present limitations in tick management options. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: An innovative, environmentally sound blacklegged tick (Ixodes scapularis) control product will be developed for application in consumer, public health, livestock, parks and recreation, and military pest management programs. Total market potential is $100 million in sales/annum. Once proven, similar products could be developed against other arthropod disease vectors.